This invention is concerned with improving the performance of scalpels particularly useful in dental restorations.
Medical scalpels designed for soft tissue surgery typically have thin, elongated handles adapted to hold a blade extending axially from the handle.
In composite resin restoration of teeth there are often small ledges or overhangs present at the edges of the restorations. This excess material must be removed from the surface of the tooth and from between adjoining teeth to provide a smooth, hygienic surface.
The typical surgical scalpel with a 5xe2x80x3 to 6xe2x80x3 handle and straight or angled blade can be used to remove excess material from the front (anterior) teeth. However, anatomic considerations and limited accessibility prevent such an instrument from being used to remove the excess material from the bicuspid or molar teeth in the posterior segment of the mouth.
This invention provides a flat, fairly wide handle to be gripped between the distal phalanx regions of the thumb and the index finger. The shape of the handle can be ovoidal of a size to comfortably cover the distal phalanx region of the thumb. The handle carries a short cusp blade positioned at acute angles to an imaginary horizontal plane through the handle and imaginary vertical longitudinal and transverse planes through the handle. The scalpels are preferably used in pairs with one having a right angled blade and the other a left angled blade. As such, the pair enable the dentist to work with both the facial and lingual aspects of the teeth.